Conventional electrical boxes exist that can be readily attached to an object, such as a stud in a wall by the use of fasteners.
Typically, conventional electrical boxes or junction boxes are provided with holes through which a fastener is inserted for securing the junction box to a supporting surface.
There even exist junction boxes made of synthetic plastic materials which have two nails or screws attached to the wall of the junction box.
In use, such conventional junction boxes with a pre-attached nail on a side wall thereof, require a user to locate and align the junction box in its correct intended position, and maintain the correct position of the junction box while attempting to hammer the nail or to screw the screw into the support surface.
Thus, such conventional junction boxes, even when provided with pre-attached fasteners, are difficult to install correctly. Experienced tradespeople who can install such conventional junction boxes in the desired location on their first attempt at installation may succeed when the installation is on an easily accessible vertical surface located at a height convenient to the user's hands, and typically at a comfortable height relative to the user's hands and eyes.
Even skilled craftspeople have difficulty installing junction boxes at awkward locations, in overhead installation, and the like.
Still further, junction boxes and electrical fixture mounting boxes are often used to carry relatively large static and dynamic loads, such as chandeliers and ceiling fans, and proper installation of the junction box is necessary.
Examples of known devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,119 to Jorgensen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,128 to Jorgensen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,293 to Hansen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,821 to Richards; U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,175 to Appleton; U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,757 to Dedge; U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,666 to Hexdall; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,460 to Frank. Although each of these devices undoubtedly works well, there is a need for a junction box which can be even more readily manufactured and installed.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an electric mounting box which can be used for a variety of applications, and which is easy to manufacture, to install, and to use.